


Constellations

by FKAErinElric



Series: Family Forever [26]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, John's got bad luck, Scott being a good brother, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: John's had a bad week and Scott knows how to cheer him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had asked me to have their favorite Tracy (Scott) and mine (John) interacting and this is the result

John frowned as he sat under the stars. He couldn’t believe his rotten luck this week. He was back at the villa not by his choice, mind you. He apparently without his knowledge angered lady luck as he was having nothing but bad luck the last few days. It was so bad Gordon accused him of walking under a ladder while holding a black cat then stepping on a mirror. Yeah it was one of those weeks.

            “Figured you were out here,” John heard a familiar voice speak. He turned to see Scott sitting down beside him.

            “Yeah I wanted to see the stars plus I figure I can’t do any more harm out here.”

            Scott shrugged. “You could fall off of the roof.”

            John rolled his eyes. “Geez I’m not that clumsy.” He had been receiving a hard time from his family since his epic spill on Thunderbird 5 that led him to be on Earth.

            “We just worry about you.”

            He crossed his arms. “At the rate you guys are going I’m going to be in padding.”

            “Well we were talking about it.” Scott said teasing.

            “Keep it up and I’ll toss your butt off this roof.” He responded with a wink

            “You and what army, besides you’d probably just fall off with that busted up leg of yours.”

            John face palmed. Him and Scott had an interesting relationship; they relied on one another to keep International Rescue going and they both confided in one another when things were on their mind, they also liked to pick on one another when the situation called for it. John figured falling over the bagel maker on five and busting up his ankle warranted Scott’s teasing. Hell if the boot were on the other foot John would pick on him too.

            “How many times did you get hurt this week?” Scott asked

            “Five,” he sighed. Holding up his hand and counting on his fingers, “I got shocked by the computer on Monday, I feel into the shower door on Tuesday, I cut my finger on a computer chip on Wednesday, I sprain my wrist play8ing hand ball on Thursday, and then this morning I fell over the bagel maker and broke my ankle.”

            There was a pause then Scott shook his head. “No wonder EOS freaked out. She was probably worried for both of you, at the rate you were going the station might have crashed.”

            He rolled his eyes then Scott patted him on the back.

            “Either way,” he started, “It’s nice to have you home for a change… even if you came down not on the best circumstances.”

            After he broke his ankle, EOS had called the island for help. Next thing he knew he had a very confused/angry Virgil patching up his leg on Five and their Grandmother demanding he needed to come home over the coms. It took a lot of doing to get John on Thunderbird three and back to Earth, reentry was not kind on his already throbbing ankle. Now here he sat back on Earth. “How long do you think I’m going to have to stay here?”

            Scott frowned. “Until you’re ankle heals.”

            “But,”

            “Don’t but me Johnny. You’re hurt and you need to recover. Big brother’s orders.” He said adding the last part with a wink. “Besides you can almost do everything you did up there down here, and we have EOS manning Thunderbird 5. I know you don’t like being on Earth but best for you to recover here.”

            He frowned. He seen his point didn’t mean he had to like it. “I know Scott.” He said with a sigh.

            Scott slung an arm over his brother’s shoulders and gave him a hug. “It’s nice to have an Earth bound Johnny once in a while.”

            “I guess.” He said looking up at the stars again.

            “So which constellation is that anyways?”

            “You don’t know?” he asked turning to him.

            Scott shook his head. “Nope, I have no idea.”

            “I’ve only told you like a million times.” He sighed then started into his lecture about the constellations.


End file.
